familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia talk:Categories for birth and death years
Births and deaths by year This first section was copied from Forum:Births by Year/Deaths by Year straight after Robin proposed creating this project page. After suggesting renaming to ".... births" etc (still under discussion at that forum), AMK had gone on to suggest we categorise such pages ..." by Births and deaths by year, instead of just by year? Because I'm sure some people would want to see an index of birth years without having to go to each century, year, etc. Just a suggestion. -AMK152(Talk • :We can group them in any number of ways. Do you mean adding Category:Birth years, covering all millennia (and similarly death years)? So a reader could more easily jump from 1899 to 1900 to 1901, etc? Robin Patterson 08:28, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yes. -AMK152(Talk • 16:09, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::They will be long lists (each well over 1000 subcategories eventually) needing lots of scrolling to reach 20th century, but I don't mind adding that to the standard. (There can be easier ways to jump from 1899 to 1900 to 1901, such as direct reciprocal links from Category:Births in 1900 to Category:Births in 1899 and Category:Births in 1901; I think Wikipedia has some clever templates designed for that sort of thing - see, for example, Wikipedia:Template:BDYearsInDecade, which I'm planning to study.) Robin Patterson 15:41, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :I've now copied to some wiki, and will do here if not already, a template that matches Template:BDYearsInDecade. Thinking about an overall Category:Birth years, and deaths ditto, I wonder whether we might just have a Category:Births in the 2nd millennium, so that people wanting 19th and 20th centuries don't have to scroll through loads of pre-1001 near-empty categories. I should have a closer look at how Wikipedia handles the short menus and links between them. We probably need a separate page project:Categories for birth and death years where we can set out the current standard format and use the talk page to discuss changes to it. Robin Patterson 04:24, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ---- Progress. Template:deathyr (which incorporates Template:BDYearsInDecade) is great! See Category:Deaths in 2004; it now has as its whole edited content the same brief info as on Wikipedia:Category:2004 deaths, ie , which is in a pattern that is rather easy to memorise, I suspect. It gives us a brief description of the category, a link to the births for that year, and a tidy box menu of links to the "Deaths in the decade" category and all "Deaths by year" categories for the decade. It puts the category into the "Deaths in the decade" category and into the plain year cat (and we can easily add the overall "Deaths by year" that AMK was asking for in the other part of that forum; in fact, I've just done that). The decade cats are not the strictly arithmetical ones that all fit into centuries but are the commonly used ones, eg 1990s, which I can live with because of the clear timesavings. They are subcats of the century cats. Robin Patterson 16:06, 3 August 2007 (UTC)